


Frost

by Gizzix



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Alive Tadashi, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, What Could Have Been, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzix/pseuds/Gizzix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro had never really considered the advantageous aspects of the private, frosted glass windows of Tadashi’s lab.  He’d never really thought about them at all, to be honest. Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble on how the future of Hiro and Tadashi may have been, if Tadashi had lived.

Hiro had never really considered the advantageous aspects of the private, frosted glass windows of Tadashi’s lab. He’d never really thought about them at all, to be honest. They were there- a reward for being top of the class. A private workspace so as not to disturb one of the brightest minds at SFIT, as he slaved away on the next groundbreaking solution to the modern world.

It was private, that is, until Hiro received his letter of acceptance. 

SFIT had money and resources, but there’s really only so much enclosed space they could offer around campus, before creative solutions needed to be found.

The genius boy had caused _quite_ the ruckus after being accepted. Rounds of interviews with local papers, shaking hands with the Dean for the press. Once the hullabaloo calmed and classes had begun for the semester, a new, unorthodox problem arose. Yes, they had plenty of class space and yes, Hiro would receive his grants, but there really was no _private_ work area left to allot him, with the seniors still holding lottery over the labs. So, he was placed with Tadashi. Of course he was, why not? It made the most sense after all- the two brothers, destined to change the world, and able to shoot ideas back and forth at any time, with projects that would only boost each other’s creativity. 

For Hiro, it’s mostly meant carting his work from Aunt Cass’s garage to the campus, so everything can be ‘documented’ properly. A headache on top of everything else, but hey, free supplies! Access to top of the line 3D printers! He could deal with that. Not to mention, better access to Tadashi.

Up until this point, the frosted glass and coded doors had only served to keep distractions at bay while Hiro worked. He never really considered their use for anything else. Tadashi had a different schedule and they never really saw each other during the day. But tonight? Tonight is different.

Midterms _just_ finished. The high of completing tests and the come-downs from all nighters pulled are finally hitting the students. Hiro thought he would be able to roll with it, but Tadashi is another story. His brother has been at this college game longer than he has, and tonight, the effects of school stress, and the aftermath, are clear.

Tadashi's broad chest pushes against his own, sliding him up onto the grafting table and a larger, stronger pair of hands plays against the rough edges of his cargo pants, dragging against the taught skin on his hip bones. He can be quiet. Hiro has _learned_ to be quiet. Years of soft touches from his own hand and whimpers into his pillow at midnight with his brother only paces away have taught him the fine art of finesse. It wasn’t until later, after a drunken night and slurred confessions, that he learned how unnecessary these skills turned out to be. 

Well. He’s found a use for them now. At night, at _home_ , he can belong to Tadashi. But here, in their lab, they can see the silhouettes of students wandering the hall, and they know just how thin that frosted glass is. Tadashi’s calloused fingers slide across his skin, and Hiro chokes back a moan, _thunks_ his head against a wall and leans forward to bite a strong shoulder. He gets a throaty, heavy chuckle in return.

“Is this what you want-?” 

He’s has never been so glad for the privacy the frosted windows allow them.


End file.
